In the field of semiconductor package technology, common types of semiconductor chip package comprise the ball grid array (BGA) package, the chip scale package (CSP), the flip chip (FC) package and the like. For example, a ball grid array package structure 200 as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 mainly comprises a body 210 and solder balls 220 arranged in array on a bottom surface 211 of the body 210, wherein the solder balls 220 can substitute for a conventional metal lead frame to serve as electrical contacts, such that the ball grid array package structure may have the merit of large area and large quantity of transmitted signals. It needs to be specifically noted that the body 210 has semiconductor chip disposed therein, wherein the semiconductor chip may be electrically connected to a underlying printed circuit board 100 through the solder balls 220 located on the bottom surface 211 of the body 210.
However, with the increasing complexity of semiconductor circuits and the increasing number of signal pins, there is generally difficulty during circuit layout for package substrate.